


See You Later Alligator

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, before you discover that crime for the greater good of everyone is an option, before you discover you're trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Sometimes love finds you in the oddest places
Relationships: Crocodile/Monkey D. Dragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	See You Later Alligator

This was one of the moments that Dragon always reasoned out. This was for justice, and justice was for the people. If he fought pirates, that meant that he was keeping the people safe. 

They had the pirates cornered, and there was no way that they could escape short of jumping ship and swimming off in hopes of reaching an island. They were outnumbered. It was by no means going to be a fair fight, but this was what it meant to be a marine. 

He rushed onto the ship. They were skilled fighters, but so was he. Years of training since he was old enough to walk would not be in vain. He’d fight like he was the only other marine. If he relied too heavily on his teammates to carry them to victory, they’d waste more effort than they had to. 

Armed with nothing but his fists, Dragon worked on disarming and knocking out the pirates. Most pirate lives were a dime a dozen to the government, but Dragon still understood the value of a life. Besides, there were worse things to do than to die. 

It wasn’t long before the pirates either lay beaten or dead. Their captain was captured and drug into the holding cell on the main ship. The remnants of the crew were sent to be on the other ships. 

Dragon was still unclear on why they thought they needed so many men to capture this ship. The captain’s bounty was high, but she was stopped rather easily and her crew put up little resistance. There were many reasons why someone could get a bounty without a strong crew. He might not’ve been an exceedingly high ranked marine, but he did keep his ear to the ground when it came to things like this. Someone like Nico Robin was strong, but what made her dangerous was her knowledge. Someone related to a dangerous person, be it blood or by bond, could be marked accordingly with a high bounty. 

But Allison the Crook wasn’t someone he had heard much about. She had a fearsome reputation, but the fight proved otherwise. Sure there were other factors, like weaker maines in areas claiming pirates to be much stronger than they actually were was most definitely a thing, but the South Blue wasn’t exactly a pushover. It wasn’t on par with thee Grand Line, but that was to be expected. 

So while the rest of the marines on board congratulated each other, Dragon snuck below the deck to the holding cell. He had questions, and it was better to be safe than sorry. A pirate that faked how strong they were could easily cause panic on the ship. Even more now that guards were down because they thought they won. 

There was a sound he could not place as he went below deck. He could hear the sound of something flowing. Normally it would not be odd to hear a sound like that on the ocean, but this was different somehow. 

His arm intercepted a fist as he sensed it coming, holding it firmly. It was times like these that he was grateful that his father had taught him such things in training. Those months in the jungle were not in vain. 

The fist was an oddity by itself. He couldn’t say he fought too many singular hands. But the owner soon formed back around it in a sandy lump before forming into a familiar form, a folder under her arm.

Now the bounty made sense. A devil fruit paired with a cunning mind. Certainly someone who’d give regular people a hard time. He was a little impressed that she had faked it for this long and tricked almost every marine on board. 

“I’m impressed. For a marine you’ve almost got some brains. I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve already found what I wanted.” He activated his haki and kept his grip on her hand, preventing her escape. Her expression changed to one of horror. A lot of long time logia users stopped expecting people to be able to detain them. At sea you had to expect anything and everything, and that was on her for lowering her guard. 

“Well you should know I can’t let you leave. I have a job to do.” He readied his other hand and punched her in the stomach. Her grip loosened enough on the folder to drop it to the floor. He picked it up and looked through it while she hissed with pain. Your pain tolerance faded once you were used to not getting hit. Not to mention haki blows hit harder. 

He recognized those documents. They were the path the payments for the celestial dragons were going to take. That was a considerable amount of money that would be lost. Of all the responsibilities a marine had, serving the celestial dragons had to be by far the worst. It was everything he hated about nobles but on a much larger scale. 

“Let me guess. You’re going to rat me out to your superiors and get a nice promotion. I bet they’d give you a cushy job with lots of pomp and little work. You could work right next to your little dragons.” She hissed. Dragon let go of her fist, dropping her the short distance to the floor. He dropped the folder by her feet. 

“How about we make a little deal instead? If you manage to do this, and on your honor you give some of it back to the people it was stolen from, I’ll turn a blind eye and let you go.” His hands were tied and he couldn’t do much to aid her, but he could do this much. 

“Did you forget I’m a pirate? My treasure is mine and mine alone.” She grabbed the folder, and readied another strike. She was strong, but by no means the strongest he’d seen. There were beasts that he fought that were far more devastating than what she could manage. These weren’t calculated blows. She knew he had her cornered. 

“You’re forgetting that I could easily stop you here. Your plan can’t progress unless I agree to pretend like I never saw anything.” Something that could cost him his head sooner than his job. Though it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to danger. That’s what life on the sea was. 

“And what if I agree, then being a pirate I stab you in the back?” 

“Then I’ll personally chase you down.” 

“That’s assuming you catch me.”

“I’ve already done it once before, who’s to say I can’t do it again?” Was it weird that he found this to be a little fun? Because he was almost enjoying it. 

“So you think you’re some sort of big shot then?” She snorted in amusement. “Fine, I suppose it’s a deal.” 

“Head back to your cell, and the next island we reach, you can mysteriously escape. How’s that sound?” He asked, knowing that she had no other option.

“I suppose. You’d better keep your word.”

“I could say the same to you.” Dragon never thought that breaking the law to such a degree would be so satisfying. It kinda felt better than being a marine. 

He’d have to think about this more. But for now he’d bide his time till the next island. He’d keep an ear out for her in the coming weeks. He was excited to see what would come of this. 


End file.
